This invention pertains to anti-theft devices and more particularly to ignition control devices for motor vehicles.
In the past several years the incidences of automobile thefts have increased to alarming proportions. With this increase there have been more and more anti-theft devices in the form of complex locks and alarms. As each device becomes known its utility decreases since means become known to defeat the device. While it is true that one may never devise the absolute anti-theft device because of high cost there is a need for inexpensive devices which will deter all but the most persistent thief.